


Like a Daydream

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (very minorly so), Coming In Pants, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Grinding, Jack’s filthy and Gabe torments him, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, what an embarrassing tag I am forced to use because of Jack fucking Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: It’s hard to focus on a meeting when you’ve got the best distraction in the world on your mind.





	Like a Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a few minutes because of [Nat](http://nutheadgee.tumblr.com) and I really dig it? :v [Tumblr Link](http://apostaporn.tumblr.com/post/170908547334/fly-listen-there-has-to-have-been-a-time-where) to see what that inspirational woman gave me to work with that caused all this.

Gabriel had no right to be as goddamn perfect as he was sometimes. Most of the time. But especially when Jack popped in their room for something, already running late, and found him on their bed, half wriggled out of his sweatpants and hands between those thighs Jack would die to have his head between for the rest of his damn life, back arched and panting. The thin sheen of sweat on his stomach and chest where his shirt had ridden up caught the low light of sunset just right and made him seem to glow. Made him look made of gold, Jack thought. God, he’d never wanted to touch anything so badly in his entire life.

But of course he had to be fucking late for something. Of course! Not like he hadn’t spent the last 7 hours juggling meetings and basic needs like eating. Not like he hadn’t seen his husband before now for the last two days. Of course.

Still, he’d lingered a bit. Especially after he’d made himself known and Gabriel had kept going, inching himself closer with his eyes dark and fixed on Jack’s. He knew what he was doing, the absolute bastard, but Jack let him anyway. If only for that soft groan of his name that came with Gabriel’s release.

Now, he couldn’t get the sound out of his head. It echoed over the droll of the meeting around him, sweet and heated like hot honeyed tea. Like relief after all this bullshit. If he was lucky, he’d get to see Gabriel before one of them had to sleep. If he was the luckiest man in the world, he’d have Gabriel help him with the current stressful situation in his pants right now when he got a shower. If he was realistic, they might get to cuddle and he’d jerk off in the morning because an attempt tonight might put him to sleep.

Still, daydreams were nice. Gabriel’s rough hands, his soft lips, his muscular frame with just the perfect amount of pliability in Jack’s hands. That quiet way he liked to purr Jack’s name in his ear.

Jack shifted uncomfortably. This was making it worse. But it wasn’t like the meeting held anything interesting to it. He shifted in place and his knee bumped the table leg. Oh… hmm. He wasn’t exactly sure where it went from a passing intrusive thought to actually between his knees but his mind wandered somewhere in the middle and all he could think about was Gabriel. At least he got the benefit of not being as noisy as Gabriel was.

Those noises were probably why he was like this, really. That and the taught skin on Gabriel’s thighs that just begged for Jack’s lips all over it. The way he’d whine and pant when Jack sank his teeth into the tender flesh of his inner thigh, just hard enough to sting but never anything more. The way he’d wrap a strong leg around Jack and try to pull him closer and Jack would always oblige because, well, who wouldn’t want to in his place? The—

Shit. He came to his senses, pun unintended but unfortunately fitting, with a hand clasped over his mouth and sank low in his chair, table leg between his thighs. He was damp when he sat up slightly, something he noted with a level of frustration, and his boxers felt suddenly like a prison more than anything else. Why hadn’t he noticed he was—?

“Strike-Commander, are you alright?”

Jack jumped slightly when the diplomat at the front of the table addressed him. She seemed genuinely concerned, rather than realizing what the face of Overwatch had just done while everyone was discussing some bullshit about the next fancy party they’d have for no reason but elbow rubbing. That was good…

“Uh,” Jack paused to cough into his hand, “just been a bit under the weather is all.”

“We can continue this tomorrow, if you’d like?” she offered. “It is quite late.” A murmur of agreement followed, Jack felt a level of relief wash over him.

“That would be nice, thank you,” he relied briskly. And that was that.

He had to be sure to remain seated, awkward as it was, until the room cleared out. Just in case… ugh. After that all he had was an awkward shuffle down the hall to his quarters and the red faced shame of explaining to Gabriel why he needed to do a load of laundry before his own fucking cum dried in his uniform. Which of course he got teased about. But at least once Gabriel stopped chuckling something better came of it all.

“Since you got home early, you want to see what I was thinking about earlier?” Gabriel asked from their bed when Jack climbed out of the shower. Jack popped his head through the doorway eagerly the second his hair was dry.

“Yes!”

That got Gabriel laughing. But it also got him to beckon Jack closer, one arm reaching for him as he crossed the room toward their bed, and that was a fair trade in Jack’s book.


End file.
